Because Of You
by jennakuma
Summary: "Apa maksudmu? Ada apa ini? "/"Go to your room jerrel! Right now! / aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Saki../"Jollel cayang Kaa-chan"/ Dobe, apa kau sudah menemukannya?/Sial! Kalian dimana?/Ayame-san bisakah kau hubungi 'dia? / Kaa-chan hiks. ./ Kaa-chan ayo kita pelgi ke taman hiks. ./Kaa-chan bangun hikss.. Jellel cama Jollel-nii kangen Kaa-chan hikss..
1. Chapter 1

Because Of you

rate: T

Disclaimer: semua chara milik MK

Don't like Don't read!

i'm newbie here! Jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai!

-chapter 1-

SAKURA POV

aku mengusap air mataku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis. Yang aku ingat hanya air mataku mengalir ketika dua malaikat kecilku kembali ke kamar mereka. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara ia menghancurkan rumah tangga yang seharusnya harmonis.

- Flashback -

Marah.

itu yang kurasakan. Aku menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang dari kantornya. Aku bahkan masih terbayang akan foto-foto yang entah siapa yang mengirimkannya untukku, yang pasti didalam foto itu ada suamiku. Ya, suamiku yang sedang memeluk mesra wanita jalang itu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. ' Hah. .itu pasti Sasuke-kun' aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meyakinkan diriku akan keputusanku ini.

" Tadaima. " Ucap Sasuke-kun.

tidak ada kata 'okaeri yang keluar dari bibirku

yang ada hanya senyum kecut yang menyiratkan kekecewaanku didalamnya.

melihatnya sudah pulang, akupun segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil koper yang berisi pakaian milikku dan kedua malaikat kecilku . Mereka adalah anak kembar .Sepasang . Namanya Jorrel dan Jerrel . Aku kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan membawa koperku dan mendorong kereta bayiku.

"ada apa ini? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke-kun dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah mobilku. Memasukan barang bawaanku dan kedua bayiku kedalam. Aku mmengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Samar-samar kudengar suara Sasuke-kun memanggil namaku.

Kupacu kecepatan mobilku hingga keluar dari kota. Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke-kun.

To : Sasuke-kun

- Surat cerai kuletakkan di atas meja. Dengan ataupun tanpa kau tanda tangani kita sudah resmi bercerai. Terima kasih untuk satu tahun in Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya -

Sakura Haruno

Air mataku mengalir. Aku sakit. .tapi entah mengapa, meskipun sesakit ini aku tidak bisa memakimu Suke-kun.

Aku melihat ke arah dua malaikat kecilku, aku berbisik seolah mereka bisa mengerti " sayang, mungkin kalian tidak akan mendapat kasih sayang lagi dari Tou-chan. Tapi Kaa-chan akan selalu menyayangi kalian. Jorrel-chan harus selalu menjaga Jerrel-chan ne? Jangan biarkan adikmu menangis. "

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai dirumah yang memang kusediakan untuk keadaan darurat. Rumah ini terletak di kota Konoha, cukup jauh dari Tokyo dimana aku dan Sasuke-kun tinggal sebelumnya.

Aku menurunkan semua barang bawaanku dan kedua bayiku.

disini kami tinggal bersama dengan ayame-san yang akan mengasuh bayiku ketika aku berkerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan Haruno yang telah diubah namanya menjadi ' Sanaro Crop '.

Semuanya berjalan baik, kehidupan kami nyaman meskipun tanpa sosok Sasuke-kun yang dulunya aku harapkan bisa menemaniku untuk melihat perkembangan putra putriku.

Kini mereka sudah berusia 5 tahun. Jorrel tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan, pintar - yang mungkin didapat dari gen Tou-channya - dan ceria. Begitu pula dengan Jerrel, yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik meskipun agak polos. Dia juga sangat ceria, bahkan bisa dikatakan hyperactive.

Sampai suatu hari Jerrel pulang dengan membawa Sasuke-kun. " Kaa-chan lihat. .ini teman Jellel. Tadi paman ini menolong Jellel dali teman nakal yang biyang kalau Jellel itu tidak punya Tou-chan. Paman Cuke juga membelikan jollel eklim. "

Mataku terbelak melihat Sasuke-kun ada didepanku. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke-kun, dia juga tampak kaget.

Tanpa sadar aku membentak Jerrel "Go to your room jerrel! Right now," "Ta - tapi Kaa-chan paman Cuke ba-bagaimana? " Tanya Jerrel sambil menahan tangisannya.

" Masuk. " Kataku tegas

Jerrel pun masuk kekamarnya dengan senggugukan.

Tapi aku tidak perduli.

Sasuke-kun menatapku dalam diam. Dia menatap lurus ke mataku. Dan aku seolah tenggelam dalam mata hitam itu.

'Tidak!' Batinku 'Dia pasti datang untuk mengambil anak-anakku'

"Pergi" Kataku dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

" Tapi Saki. .Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, a. ." " Ku bilang pergi kau dari sini! PERGI! " kupotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sasuke padaku. " Hn .Baiklah. Aku pergi. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkanmu Bahwa semua itu hanya omong kosong."

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku memerintahkan ayame-san untuk berkemas. Jorrel datang menghampiri ku. "Dia ada dicini Kaa-chan? " Tanya Jorrel padaku. Ya. .Jorrel memang anak yang pintar. Dia sudah mengetahui permasalahanku dengan Tou-channya.

" Hei. .sudah berapa kali Kaa-chan bilang? Jangan gunakan kata ' dia ' ya.. Tou-chan memang ada disini. Jadi kita harus segera berkemas, bantu adikmu untuk berkemas ne sayang?" Ucapku pada putraku.

" Hn. Baik Kaa-chan." Ucap Jorrel.

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Mengemas barang bawaanku lagi. Tak la terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku.

Kulihat dua malaikat kecilku masuk, sambil membawa tas mereka masing-masing." Kaa-chan kami sudah selesai berkemas." "Kaa-chan hiks.. Jollel-nii cudah membeli tau jellel tadi. Jellel hikss janji tidak akan menemui paman Cuke lagi. Hikss..Jellel bayu tau kalau paman Cuke itu hiks. .Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan jangan malah agi cama jellel."

"Stttss. .Kaa-chan tidak marah sayang. .Maaf ya tadi Kaa-chan membentakmu. Jadi kalian mau kan ikut Kaa-chan pindah? " Jawabku lembut pada kedua malaikat kecilku.

"Hn/ i-iya"

" kalian keluar dulu ne? Kaa-chan mau berkemas dulu. Tunggu Kaa-chan di kamar kalian ne?"

"Iya" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, tapi kemudian berlari lagi kr arahku dan memelukku. "Jollel cayang Kaa-chan." "Jellel juga~"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka."Iya.. Kaa-chan juga sayang kalian." "Tapi Kaa-chan lebih cayang Jellel kan?" Balas Jerrel dengan nada jahilnya. "Tentu caja Kaa-chan lebih cayang cama Jollel-nii." Balas Jorrel tak mau kalah.

"Kaa-chan lebih cayang Jellelll!"

"Tidak, pokoknya Kaa-chan lebih cayang Jollel-nii."

"Jellel"

"Jollel-nii"

"hey.. kalian berdua sudahlah. Kaa chan sayang kalian berdua. Ok?" Kataku dengan nada galak yang dibuat-buat.

tentu.. mana mungkin aku bisa memarahi kedua malaikat kecilku ini.

"iya Kaa-chan" jawab keduanya serentak.

"Ya cudah, kami kelual duyu ya Kaa-chan."

Blam..

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri senyum yang tadinya bertengger diwajahku, yang kin terganti dengan air mataku yang mengalir deras.

'Tidak.. meskipun kau adalah Tou-chan mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil mereka dariku Suke. Aku akan menjaga mereka. Meski aku tau, mereka juga butuh kasih sayang seorang Tou-chan. Tapi.. aku tidak mungkin bisa kehilangan mereka.' Batinku.

TBC

Hiyaa.. finally. Selesai juga fic pertama~

terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang ga je ini~#bows

saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan disini~

Maaf pendek.

cuma percobaan

Kalau banyak yang suka baru deh dilanjutin.

Tapi kalau enga ada yang suka maka jenn akan berhenti nulis (sebelum malu"in)


	2. Chapter 2

Because Of You

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

warning : Bad summary! Alur kecepetan, typo bbertebaran, ada oc. Mungkin juga occ ~

RnR please

- chapter 2-

-Konoha International Airport-

"Jorrel, semuanya sudah dibawa? Jerrel apa kau sudah membawa Teddy-chan mu?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua anaknya.

"Cudah/ tentu caja cudah Kaa-chan." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Baguslah. Ayame-san bisakah kau belikan roti untuk mereka? Tadi pagi mereka belum sempat sarapankan?" Ujarku pada ayame-san.

"Tentu nyonya."

"Oh ya, jangan terlalu lama ya. Sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat." Tambah Sakura.

"Ayo nona, tuan muda. Kita beli roti." Ajak ayame-san.

"Un" jawab Jorrel

SAKURA POV ~

"Jellel mau yang coklat~" Suara jerrel terdengar samar ditelingaku, mungkin karna mereka sudah jauh.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali. Aku memperhatikan kedua anaku yang sedang makan bersama. Jorrel sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, baik sifat, fisik, maupun cara bicaranya. Satu- satunya ciri fisik jorrel yang mirip denganku hanya dimatanya yang berwarna emerald.

Sedangkan Jerrel, dia mewarisi rambut permen kapasku ini, dan mata emeraldku. Sisanya semuanya mirip Sasuke-kun. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit 'tidak Uchiha' yaitu sikapnya yang kelewat polos. Bahkan tak jarang ia diganggu anak nakal disekolahnya. Untunglah ada Jorrel yang selalu siap siaga untuk menghajar siapapun yang mengganggu adiknya.

'hah.. kuharap Sasuke-kun tidak akan menemukan kami lagi.'

TING TUNG

|PERHATIAN.. PESAWAT JURUSAN E-740 TUJUAN KE LONDON AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT. DIHARAPKAN UNTUK CALON PENUMPANG SEGERA BOARDING|

"Ayo!" Ujarku pada mereka semua.

END SAKURA POV

-London-

"Wah Kaa-chan! Kita akan tinggal dicini?" Tanya Jerrel sambil berlari kedalam rumah.

"Ini luas cekali~" Sambungnya riang.

Memang. Dikonoha rumah yang disiapkan Sakura bentuknya sangat sederhana.

"Jorrel berhentilah berlari! Nanti kau jatuh." Larang Sakura.

"Ayame-san, tolong bawa mereka ke kamar mereka ya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua pintu ke tiga." Sambung Sakura.

"Baik."

Drrtt.. Drrrt..

"Halo Sasori-nii?"

"Apakah kalian sudah sampai? Apa kalian menyukai rumah yang kusiapkan?"

"Ya.. kami baru saja tiba. Tentu. Bahkan Jerrel sampai berlari kesana kemari. Oh ya nii-chan, bisakah kau kirimkan alamat cabang perusahaan yang ada di sini? Aku lupa mencatatnya kemarin." Kata Sakura.

"Baguslah. Tunggu sebentar. Nanti ku kirimkan. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus rapat lagi, belakangan ini terlalu banyak rapat dan itu membuatku pusing."

" Baiklah... Tetap semangat ne Saso- niichan?"

"Ya."

-Tut-

Sambungan teleponnya akhirnya diputus oleh Sasori.

Tak lama HP Sakura berbunyi lagi

Drtt..Drrtt..

tapi kali ini bukan telfon, melainkan pesan.

From: Sasori-nii

John McCain street. Letaknya dekat dengan rumahmu.

oh ya..

jaga keponakanku.

-Sasori-

Sakura tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Kakaknya itu memang mood buster yang baik untuk Sakura.

Selama ini Sasori lah yang selalu membantu Sakura menjaga kedua anaknya.

Bahkan sekarang Sasori membantunya untuk merahasiakan identitasnya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sakura langsung pergi ke kantor yang akan dia pimpin nanti.

-Shanaro Corp-

"Selamat datang Sakura-sama. Saya disini berkerja sebagai sekretaris anda." Sambut Ten-ten pada Sakura begitu ia sampai di kantor itu.

"Ya."

"Sebelumnya saya akan jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Untuk sekarang, demi keamanan anda identitas anda telah disamarkan oleh Sasori-sama. Nama anda sekarang bukan 'Haruno Sakura' lagi. Tetapi telah beralih menjadi ' Irene.' Semua data-data anda telah kami siapkan. Semua orang dikantor ini juga mengenal anda sebagai Irene bukan Sakura."

"Bagus. Terimakasih Ten-ten san." Ujar Sakura pada sekretarisnya.

"Sama-sama Irene-sama. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" Tanya Ten-Ten pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Kata Sakura sembari mulai berkerja dengan laptopnya.

-Disekolah baru si kembar-

"Ceyamat pagi.. Namaku Jellel, yang ini Jollel-nii. Kami belacal dayi Jepang." Kata Jerrel dengan riang.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk. Jerrel kau duduk dengan Kushina. Jorrel kau duduk dengan Kiba." Ujar sang guru.

"un/ baik"

"Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Tambahnya.

-Skip time belajar, sekarang istirahat-

"Jellel-chan kau cantik cekali." Kata Pain, bocah berambut jingga bermata violet yang entah kenapa mukanya penuh dengan perching.

"Hei! Menjauh dali adikku." Ujar Jorrel datar.

"Cu-cudah lah Jollel-kun di-diakan hanya memuji Jellel. " Kata Hinata. Gadis pemalu namun cantik, berambut indigo pendek dan bermata amethyst.

"Jellel-chan kau mau bentoku tidak?" Tanya Konan pada Jerrel."

"Tidak, telima kacih Konan-chan. Kaa-chan cudah menyiapkan bento Jellel." Jawab Jerrel dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau kau Hina-chan?"

"Eum.. Bolehkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Ini~" Jawab konan.

Hinata mengambil onigiri dari kotak bento Konan.

"Jollel-nii apa di bentomu ada tomatnya?" Tanya Jerrel.

"Ada. Kenapa?"

"Di bento Jellel tidak ada." Gumamnya dengan nada manja.

"Ini.." Jorrel memberikan tomatnya pada Jerrel.

"Telima kacih Nii-chan!" Serunya senang.

"KAWAIIII~" seru anak laki-laki di kelas itu, namun terdiam lagi setelah mendapat pandangan menusuk dari sang kakak.

.

.

.

-Malamnya-

"Bagaimana sekolahnya sayang?" Tanya Sakura pada anaknya.

"Menyenangkan cekayi Kaa-chan." Jawab Jerrel riang.

"Menyebalkan."

"Menyenangkann Nii-chan~ Cemuanya cangat baik pasa Jellel." Ujar Jerrel manja.

"Tapi pala bocah itu mengganggu." Sahut Jorrel.

"Bocah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya Kaa-chan. Pala bocah itu celalu caja mengikuti Jellel. Meleka juga biyang Jellel cantik. Meleka pasti mau melebut Jellel dali Jollel. Tidak akan Jollel bialkan meleka mengambil adik Jollel!" Ujar Jorrel dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Hihi..Mereka hanya ingin berteman dengan Jerrel sayang." Sahut Sakura melihat Jorrel yang makin sister complex saja.

"Sakura-sama makan malamnya sudah siap." Ujar Ayame-san.

"Iya. Ayo.. Kita makan dulu." Ajak Sakura.

Selesai makan malam Sakura mengajak kedua anaknya untuk tidur.

"Oyacumi Kaa-chan." Ucap keduanya."

"Oyasumi mou. Tidur yang nyenyak ne." Ucap Sakura sambil mengecup pipi kedua anaknya.

Sakura mematikan lampu kamar, lalu dia keluar.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, ia pun segera beranjak ke kasur Queen sizenya.

'Sasuke-kun..

Aku yakin, tanpamu kami masi bisa hidup.' Batin Sakura sebelum menutup matanya.

"Irene-sama Perusahaan belakangan ini berkembang pesat. Banyak perusahaan yang menawarkan kerja sama yang menguntungkan. Beberapa perusahaan ternama juga menawarkan kerja sama dengan Shanaro Corp, saya juga sudah merangkum informasi tentang Perusahaan perusahaan itu." Ujar Sai.

"Benar Irene-sama. Saya juga melihat prospek yang bagus untuk kedepannya. Apalagi jika yang menawarkan kerja sama adalah 'Twins Corp' mereka mempunyai investasi yang cukup banyak di bagian elektronik. Selain itu produk yang mereka ciptakan juga sangat diminati konsumen, jika kita berkerja sama dengan mereka maka keuntungan perusahaan bisa 3 kali melebihi modal yang kita tanam." Ujar Ten-ten panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Ten-ten tolong siapkan data-data tentang Twins Corp. Aku mau data itu sudah ada di ruanganku sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Rapat selesai." Jawab Sakura.

"Baik Irene-sama." Jawab para karyawan.

Satu persatu karyawan yang ada di ruang rapat itu keluar.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

-DI JEPANG-

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada siluet pria bersurai pirang itu.

Namikaze Naruto. Sahabat sakura dan Sasuke. Bermata biru dan memiliki kulit tan. Berkerja sebagai detektif.

"Belum. Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun informasi yang kudapat tentang mereka." Jawab Naruto.

"Sial! Bagaimana mungkin! Aku tidak mau tau. Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus menemukan mereka."

"Hah.. ini juga salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya pergi 5 tahun yang lalu? Kau itu terlalu memikirkan egomu."

"Aku sudah berteriak seperti keseta an memanggil namanya Dobe."

"Kau.. Tidak bisakah kau gunakan mobil untuk mengejarnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah. Aku kembali ke kantorku." Jawab Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

"Saku.. aku merindukanmu."

TBC


End file.
